


I Know That We Were Made to Break

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Not really a healthy relationship, mostly just anger, some sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: I know that we were made to break,So what I don't mind,Are you gonna stay the night,Doesn't mean we're bound for life“You went against my clear orders,” Tim said through his clenched teeth, working off his utility belts. “And you put yourself and everyone else in danger by doing so.”“But we’re all here, so just drop it,” Kon said, slamming Tim’s locker. He was wearing his torn up jeans, but nothing else, and the sudden sound startled Tim more than he’d like to admit.





	I Know That We Were Made to Break

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to are you gonna stay the night (the cover by State Champs) and this happened. Enjoy

Tim nearly ripped his cowl pulling it off, he was so furious.

“I said I was sorry,” Kon said, tearing off what was left of his t-shirt and throwing it onto the floor of the locker room. Pointless anyways, it was just shreds now.

“You could have gotten yourself killed.” Tim growled, stuffing his cowl and cape into the locker. He didn’t much care for neatness and honestly? He thought he might be seeing red he was so mad.

“Beats everyone being dead,” Kon growled back, fumbling with his belt with shaking hands. He finally just tore it from the belt loops, literally, and threw it into his own locker. It was the only thing left in one piece.

“You went against my clear orders,” Tim said through his clenched teeth, working off his utility belts. “And you put yourself and everyone else in danger by doing so.”

“But we’re all here, so just drop it,” Kon said, slamming Tim’s locker. He was wearing his torn up jeans, but nothing else, and the sudden sound startled Tim more than he’d like to admit.

He paused, glancing over Kon’s naked torso. It was dirty from the explosion, but still solid and toned.

Tim was only in his under armor, a long sleeved shirt and his black leggings. Kon in his jeans, now full of holes.

“I’m still mad at you,” Tim mumbled, feeling flustered. His face was burning under Kon’s glare, his blood pounding in his ears.

This….this _thing_ , whatever it was they were doing. It made him so mad, he was livid. But at the same time, he just wanted to rip off their clothes and bite at Kon’s neck. Or for Kon to bite him.

He liked teeth.

They were very careful to not let everyone else know. To the outsider, they were just having an angry stare down, which wasn’t uncommon when Kon had a problem with authority, even if it was Tim. They were the best of friends, but no one could get under your skin like your best friend.

Or under your clothes. Whatever.

Tim was the first to break, turning and heading out of the locker room.

“This isn’t over,” He said over his shoulder, and he knew that would get Kon to follow him.

They made their way up into the main part of the tower, both seething. Everyone who saw them practically jumped out of their way, or at least Tim’s way. His murderous bat-glare was a force not to be reckoned with.

Cassie turned to the side as they stormed past her on the stairs, Bart sped out of their way when they stomped past him in the hallway, and Jaime quite literally tripped over himself and knocked over a table when Tim threw open the door to his bedroom.

Kon followed after, shutting the door behind him. This wasn’t unusual, a private talk with the leader when things went wrong, but Tim rarely held these meetings in his bedroom. Everyone just assumed that because Kon and Tim were so close, he wasn’t shy about his personal space.

Tim walked over to the window and shut the curtains, and Kon took that cue and turned off the overhead light. He could see perfectly fine in the dark, and Tim didn’t need to see anything, he’d seen it all before.

Kon was the first to reach him this time, their lips meeting in a clash of teeth. When they were angry like this, even kissing was a fight neither were willing to lose. It was a battle, just like everything else they did, and it got out more of their aggression than a physical fight.

Tim pushed his tongue against Kon’s, trying to force it back into the other’s mouth, but the kissing at least was a losing battle. Tim had never been an aggressive kisser, he’d always been the submissive one in that aspect. Kon bit his lip, tugging it as gently as he could while still being aggressive, and Tim groaned quietly. He was sure no one would dare stay on the same _floor_ as the two of them while they were arguing, but he still had to be careful.

There was some pushing, and the backs of Tim’s knees hit the bed before he could start to push back. Kon was moving from his lips and started tugging at his ear lobe, the hot, wet sound of his mouth going straight to Tim’s groin.

As fun as Kon’s mouth sounded, that wasn’t his main goal.

He pushed his hips up into Kon’s, trying his best to the message across. He was wearing a cup and it wasn’t making things any easier. Kon started pulling the shirt from his body, only letting his lips leave Tim’s skin to pull it over his head, throwing it somewhere else.

He growled again as he moved to Tim’s nipples, tugging one into his mouth and biting down on it a bit to make it red.

Fuck.

As much as Tim wanted to win this argument, there was no way he was topping tonight.

“Kon,” Tim groaned, effectively conceding his fight. Kon responded by quite literally ripping the leggings from his body. They fell to the floor in shambles, and Tim couldn’t bring himself to care.

He could hear Kon getting his jeans off behind him while he tugged off his own jock strap and underwear, freeing himself pretty effectively. He gasped when the cool air hit him, but it turned into a moan when Kon’s hand replaced his clothing’s hold, stroking up twice before letting go.

Kon grabbed his hip and rolled him over, getting Tim on his hands and knees. Tim felt Kon’s fingers at his entrance, pushing two inside of him, covered in lube.

They had been angry at each other a lot lately, and Tim seemed to be fighting a losing battle this week.

“Hurry,” Tim groaned, feeling more than ready. He and Kon both liked it rough, at least with each other. They knew the other could take it.

This was Kon’s favorite way, while he stood on the floor and Tim was up on the bed. Tim usually liked it more up against the wall when Kon was losing.

“Fuck,” Tim breathed when Kon’s cock replaced his fingers. He reached down to work his own cock, trying to get off quickly. They never went slow, everything was hard and fast and the pace was punching pants out of him, and he didn’t think he’d ever catch his breath.

Kon came first, usually did, but his stamina meant he didn’t have to stop. Tim had learned that he could come twice usually before Tim came once.

He could feel the heat inside of him, coating his insides as the head of Kon’s cock rubbed against his prostate.

“Kon,” Tim groaned, gripping the sheets in his free hand. He felt Kon lean over him, biting at the back of his neck and back so there were marks all over.

Well new marks. Sexy marks. Marks that weren’t obtained in battle.

Well battle with people other than Kon.

Tim could feel a scream building inside of him, and Kon must have known it because his hand came around to cover Tim’s mouth as he came, clamping down on Kon’s cock inside of him. He let out a muffled scream as his fist worked to milk himself dry while Kon pushed into him a few more times, coming again dry.

Tim fell foreword, ignoring the gross feeling of his stomach on the wet spot. He’d have to change his sheets before he went to bed.

He and Kon tried to catch their breath, and Tim could feel the taller teen flop down on the bed beside him. Their fight was over, Kon had won this time. But in the post-orgasmic bliss, Tim couldn’t find that he cared.

But this was also always the part he hated. Kon would get dressed and storm out of the room like he was still angry, and Tim would be left to clean up on his own.

He felt the bed move, could hear the rustle of clothes and zipper being pulled up. Before he could stop himself, he reached out and grabbed Kon’s wrist, stopping him from leaving.

“Stay,” Tim mumbled, and he hated how vulnerable he sounded but he couldn’t help it. His walls were always down around Kon.

“Tim,” Kon started to shake his head, but he still stepped closer so Tim could wrap his arms around Kon’s waist, keeping him in the room.

“It doesn’t have to mean anything,” Tim said quickly, resting his head against Kon’s stomach. “I-It’s not like we’re together, I just,”

It’s not like they were together, he just wanted them to be.

He didn’t want to be lonely after anymore.

“Just for tonight?” Tim asked, and Kon sighed, running a hand through Tim’s hair.

It felt okay, that Kon was being soft now. They were never soft and gentle with each other, and Tim wanted to nuzzle into Kon’s hand more.

“Just tonight,” Kon nodded, heading for Tim’s bathroom. “Shower first.”

“Okay,” Tim nodded, reaching for his bedside lamp, bathing the room in a soft glow. He got up to follow, since really they both needed a shower.

Soft felt nice. It felt safe. And there was no one Tim felt safer with. He had risked his life to save Tim that night after all.

 

 


End file.
